


With One Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King began to smile as soon as a pet alligator's spirit materialized near him.





	With One Spirit

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King began to smile as soon as a pet alligator's spirit materialized near him. ''You returned to me.''   
The Sewer King remembered his tears after the sick alligator's demise recently. ''I won't scowl again,'' he said. 

The Sewer King scowled the minute a girl appeared without any pretties. 

 

THE END


End file.
